Dance with the Devil
by adriennett
Summary: He was once a mighty leader, a fearless warrior. Then came Darkness. That night he was left for death. That night his brother left him to die. That night the brave turtle died and the spawn of the Devil was born, thirsting for revenge. One year later the Hamato family faces with a new enemy. With Leonardo.
1. Left for Death

**Summary: **He was once a mighty leader, a fearless warrior. Then came Darkness. That night he was left for death. That night his brother left him to die. That night, the brave turtle died, and the spawn of the Devil was born, thirsting for revenge. One year later the Hamato family faces with a new enemy. With Leonardo.

**A/N: **At first: Happy holidays in advance! Secondly: Me and my friend decided to write our own horror novel. Here's mine, I mean, a rewritten, translated version with the turtles. (Damn, the original is way better...) Sorry for my mistakes. As I always say, don't like, don't read, but I hope there will be someone, who reads.

Rated T for blood, violence and rough speech.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_New enemy. New danger. New war._

The night was cold and dark. Darker than usual. Thick clouds obscured the sky, the light wind served as warnings. It's going to rain soon. The area was quiet and empty. The four brothers thoroughly surveyed the ground, looking for potential hazards. Nothing. There was great silence. Great, great silence.

The leader stepped in front of the entrance of the abandoned warehouse, and with narrowed eyes scanned the damaged building. Strange feeling overwhelmed him. A mysterious inner voice constantly suggested him to remain away from this place. His curiosity drove him. What will welcome them when they enter? Maybe it's better if they don't know. He clenched his fists and held his breath. His heart jumped wildly in his chest, the adrenaline flooded his body. They were warriors. Ninjas. Brave and strong ninjas. They are able to defend themselves. Their master had trained them very well. Then why was he afraid? Why were his legs trembling?

His brother, wearing a red bandana stepped next to him. His posture was firm, fighting spirit burnt in his eyes. He couldn't be held back by anything and anyone.

"The spot is clear, Leo," he informed the leader. "Can we go now?" he asked with an excitement mixed voice. The leader turned and took a deep breath. Behind him two younger brothers stood, waiting for orders. Yet he hesitated.

"I don't know guys," he said, "I've a bad feeling."

The one in red growled and threw his arms puzzled. "What about ya'? We are here by the Master's orders. We got mission. So why don't we finish it?" he grumbled. The two youngest approved.

"Calm, Raphael!" Leo's voice rose. The hot-headed brother bit his lip, and with impatient glance eyed his brother. Leo felt a tightening in his lungs. Seeing his brothers' courage, he tried pull himself together. They are a team. No one can stop them. Not even a stupid sense.

"All right. Go on," he decided. He didn't have to say twice, his little siblings were gone out of his sight. One last breath of the frosty air, he drew out his katanas, and joined them.

The interior of the warehouse was more eerie than expected. As they entered, all of them stopped, staring around wide eyes. The entire building was covered with a veil of darkness and gloom. On the ground a thick layer of dust unfolded, with some rubble. The walls were covered with dirt. At least it seemed from afar. Blanch light streamed through the broken windows, which gave lightings to a huge hole in the back of the building. The floor was also covered with this strange-colored material around the hole. The purple turtle with careful paces approached the hole, and knelt beside it.

"Don, what're you doin'?" the orange-banded turtle hissed in horror. Don ran his finger on the dirty floor. A strange substance stuck to his hand. He raised his fingers to his nose and sucked in its smell.

"Damn it! Leo, it's blood," he said the findings. The leader's muscles tensed while gasped. With narrowed eyes, he looked around, searching for danger. He did not like this place. And this ghastly hole… has to mean something.

"Don, get away from there. Get out of the building. You and Mike notify Splinter about the finding. Me and Raph walk around this place thoroughly until then," Leo instructed his brother, who nodded, got up off the floor and waved the orange turtle to follow. Raphael glanced at Leo. He knew what was in the leader's his mind. He feared them. He feared them since the Shredder had organized a new army, an army that they did not know anything about. Even Splinter didn't. Based on the devastation they can be extremely dangerous.

Once Mikey and Don left the warehouse, the silence became big. Too big. The leader walked slowly to the hole, and looked into it, he saw nothing but darkness. Raphal did likewise. The blue turtle scanned the walls, looking for something. He just didn't know what he was searching for.

"I don't know Raph. I feel this will be our grave," he whispered.

"Bullshit," exclaimed absently the red-clad turtle. Leo shook his head, glazing at the hole again. "I wonder how deep it is," he considered.

"Let's find out." Raphael picked up a piece of debris from the ground, and threw into the hole's stomach. Both of them waited for a soft thump to indicate when it landed. But they heard nothing. They looked at each other with frightened eyes. It shocked them. Something was not right, they both felt it.

"This…"

The red-masked turtle couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly a bloody scream escaped from the hole, scaring to death the already trembling fighters. Within a few seconds, bodies belonged to the sound that stormed them immediately. Raphael pulled out his sais, and the battle began. Everything happened so fast. Because of the darkness they had no idea who was fighting against. Their battle process was way different from the Foot Clan's. The air was filled with clatter of swords, cries and screams. The time stopped. Blood dripped to the ground, which originated from deep wounds. The two brave turtle had no chance left. The enemy had popped up too suddenly. They were outnumbered.

Leo's head buzzed, he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't see anything but shadows. He only realized his position when a sharp pain shot through his chest and inhaled dust. He was on the ground, his weapons gone. He tried to get up but could not move his legs. They held him down, kept him in bay. With tear-stained eyes he looked desperately for his brother, who was currently fighting a few enemies. He couldn't do anything else, shouted.

"Raph!"

His voice echoed through the spacious warehouse for a long time. The enemy had gathered around him, trying to shove him into the bottomless hole. There were too many of them. Leo had to realize, that he cannot escape alone. When he started to give up, strong hands grabbed his arms, pulling him toward themselves.

Raphael. The red-clad turtle desperately tried to save his brother. He squeezed him as strong as he could. It was a trap. And they simply walked in. The blude-clad turtle was right. They shouldn't have come here.

"I won't… let… you…" Raphael groaned heavily. But to no avail. The enemy was outnumbered. He felt his grip weakened, and watched as Leo's hands slipping out of his own and the leader disappearing into the darkness. Then he felt like someone thrust a sword into his chest. His eyes widened, his lungs became inoperable.

"NO! LEO!" he roared despairingly. He had no idea what to do. The place silenced within moments, the only sound was his tired wheeze. He wasn't able to think. The enemy was gone, along his brother, his protector. Then the picture became clear. Leo will not survive.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, probably the worst prologue, what I've ever written. What do you think?

xx


	2. Strange premonitions

**Summary: **He was once a mighty leader, a fearless warrior. Then came Darkness. That night he was left for death. That night his brother left him to die. That night, the brave turtle died, and the spawn of the Devil was born, thirsting for revenge. One year later the Hamato family faces with a new enemy. With Leonardo.

**A/N: **Hey there! Happy New Year! Finally, here's the first chapter! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, it is a bit harder to write in English, but I try to do my best. I hope you'll like it. Don't like, don't read.

**Translations:** Gengo, watashi no musuko - language, my son

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT.

* * *

_One year later…  
… to the day_

Hamato Raphael was slogged the punching bag. It was early in the morning, but his nightmares didn't let him sleep. It had been a whole year. He had been struggled with nightmares for a whole year and whatever he did, he couldn't chase them away. He would have been accustomed to it since it was always the same images that haunted him. But he couldn't. Not even today. So, he decided to walk to the dojo and practice a little to clear his troubled mind.

The dojo echoed of the noise of the punches and the red-clad turtle's tired wheeze. Every hit made him angrier. After every punch, the voices in his head became louder, the voices, which belonged to a memory. On his tensed, developed muscles beads of sweat glistened, in the pale light. His green face flushed, but not because he was wearing a red bandana, but because of the hard exercise. He thought that a little practice would help him, but he thought wrong. Pictures stood out in front of his eyes, recollections of that night. The night, when he and his older brother had been ambushed. The night, when his older brother had disappeared. The night, when his older brother had said, this will be their grave. But he hadn't believed him.

His words echoed in his mind. _This will be our grave… our grave… grave… grave…_

Raphael's fury reached the climax. Now he punched the bag more strongly than he thought it was possible. With elevating pulse rate, the sweat dripped down his face more intensively. His fists were already hurt, but he didn't care. He just wasn't able to stand those memories, especially his brother's last cry and the belonging expression. More powerful hits and even stronger hits…

Suddenly the ceiling and the punching bag connecting chains gave way, and due to a punch, the bag found itself in the back of the dojo. The sai-wielder turtle's panting filled the air. His lungs quickly moved up and down as he gasped. He stood still for a minute, and then tried to repair the damage, which was caused by him.

When the bag fell to the ground for the fifth time, he cursed angrily and kicked it in the side. He raged such an extent that he hadn't noticed his master enter. "_Gengo, watashi no musuko_," he warned softly, tapping his cane on the floor. Raphael turned around in surprise. It was still early, he didn't expect to anyone.

"Good mornin' Sensei" he answered, the bag forgotten. Instead of trying, he stepped before his father and knelt down.

"Something's troubling you, Raphael." Master Splinter said grimly. His always calm eyes were now full of concern; he knew exactly what was going on in his son's mind. He remembered the day, when the Shredder's new army had showed up first. This new enemy was unknown; they didn't know anything about it, but on the basis of the actions, it could be extremely dangerous. They had defeated his sons badly and taken his eldest son, Leonardo. This incident affected Raphael the most, since he had seen Leonardo carried away into the darkness. Into the dark, from where there is no way out. He also remembered that the family had desperately searched for him for days, but there had been indications that Leonardo had died that day. So they had been forced to stop searching. Splinter had still tried to reach his mind, but without success. In this light, the family shattered. Donatello stopped communicating to the family; instead, he spent the days in his lab, among his experiments. Michelangelo didn't smile more, the once cheerful self of his disappeared and might never come back. Master Splinter's heart twisted, he couldn't feel anything but pain and agony. And Raphael… he was the worst of all. Before that there were problems with his temper, but now it has become unmanageable. He felt guilty, and this guilt was slowly killing him inside. He couldn't sleep anymore, he couldn't eat properly anymore, he couldn't think anymore… only his older brother's last words… This was his entire fault. He should have saved him, but he didn't. He felt shameful in the eyes of his master.

Master Splinter lay his hand on Raphael's shoulder, waiting for answer.

"I'm fine Sensei, just those dreams again," complained the red-masked turtle, his head down. Splinter knew his son was lying. Since Leonardo's disappearance, his guilt was devouring him, but today, he seemed even angrier.

"I've known you for twenty years, Raphael. I know when you're lying, and when you're telling the truth. That was a lie, my son." Splinter wasn't mad at him, jut concerned. His voice was still very soft, which gave strength for him to look straight into his eyes.

"I… I just… the memories… I hear them more clearly than ever. I don't know why, but I've a bad feeling about it, Sensei," Raphael explained a bit uncertainly. "It happened exactly a year ago from today. Does it mean anything?"

Master Splinter, taking a deep breath lost in thought. "Probably not, my son," he answered, though deep down he knew Raphael was right. Something's coming, they both felt it. "Rest, Raphael. You need it." Raphael just nodded, then got to his feet, but before he left, he looked him deeply in the eyes. He knew that his master was lying to him. But why? What does he want to achieve with this?

-T-M-N-T-

The morning passed in the normal atmosphere. During the breakfast, every family member ate quietly, with one eye watching each other. After breakfast everyone scattered, going to their own business. Splinter gazed at them bitterly and let out a loud sigh. His sons had grown up; he couldn't and wouldn't influence them. But seeing them so shattered, so hopeless, his already twisted heart took another twist. It was impossible to move on.

Raphael headed for the exit, but Donatello stopped him. "What do you think, where are you going so urgently?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. The now eldest rolled his eyes and turned around to face with the mechanic of the family. "None of your business," he hissed. His amber eyes almost drilled a hole into Don's skull.

"To Casey's?"

Raphael merely shrugged. This corresponded to a 'yes'.

"But Raph, it is broad daylight! You… you cannot go out!" Don gasped mystified.

"Really? Just watch." And then the red-banded turtle closing the conversation walked to the door and disappeared into the dark sewers, leaving Donatello alone among his thoughts. The shocked turtle looked at his father, but he just waved. Don said no more that day; instead he walked into the lab and slammed the door behind him. With this silence definitively settled over the Lair.

-T-M-N-T-

Hamato Raphael was a well-skilled ninja, and a ninja's best friends were the shadows. Once he left the dark and creepy sewer system, taking advantage of the benefits of the alleys got to the roofs, and from this point he was no longer in danger. In front of him the beautiful, son-flooded rising New York City was located. Raphael simply loved this city, it never slept, something always happened in the streets. But today… today was different. He didn't know why, he just felt it in his veins. Something's going to happen today, something big and unanticipated.

After soaking up the rarely seen sun's heat, he set off to the destination. It did not take long, he knew the way very well. As he reached the proper building, he climbed down the ladder, and looked into the Jones apartment window. Two figures' shape unfolded in the living room, embracing each other. The red-clad turtle rolled his eyes, but actually he was jealous. Casey had found the meaning of his life, while he had lost the part of it. He didn't want to interrupt the wonderful moment, but his hunches couldn't wait to explain, so he knocked loudly on the glass.

Suddenly two startled faces glanced toward him. Raphael almost smiled. Almost. He gestured Casey to come up on the roof. The man looked blankly at him, and at his wife, but April smiled and pointed toward the window. This was the equivalent of a permit, so Raph climbed up the ladder and disappeared from view before anyone would have noticed him.

The red-masked turtle was sitting in the back of the rooftop, staring at the gorgeous orange sun, when he heard footsteps, approaching him. As he turned, he saw the slightly strained Jones, who was playing with his jacket's zipper. Raphael couldn't help but giggle.

"What the fu-" Casey uttered a curse and gave up the effort on the zipper. The turtle could tell it was still early, his friend's hair was disheveled, his face unshaven. He looked really funny in his eyes.

"What's the matter? The great Casey Jones doesn' get along with zippers?" Raph joked, but his voice betrayed him, that he was not in the mood.

"Ha-ha, so funny Raphael!" sneered Casey and sat next to his friend.

"Sorry, did I interrupt somethin' with April?" the red turtle questioned.

"Nah. She just… she had a long night. I comforted her," explained Casey, staring at the bright morning sky. "Anyway, what're you doin' up here so early?"

Raphael swallowed and dropped his eyes. He didn't know where to start. The whole thing was so crazy and stupid. What if his senses were deceiving him? What if Splinter was right and nothing's going to happen? "Nightmares?" he asked, avoiding the real explanation.

"Yeah. You know… that night. She wasn't there like ya', but-"

"She's feelin', something's gonna happen," Raph finished Jones's speech. Casey looked at him with curiosity in his gaze.

"Yea. This is crazy, ya' know? The Shredder's new army, Leo's disappearance… I don't wanna believe that he's dead. It is so… unbelievable.

"Neither do I."

"You haven't said why are ya' here so early," changed the subject Casey, glancing at the anxious Raphael. The red-clad turtle bit his lower lip and sighed. As much as crazy as it sounded, he was sure it was true. He knew that Splinter had lied to him. But why? Because he felt the same as Raphael did.

"I think Splinter's hiding somethin'," he started. "Leo disappeared exactly one year ago. I know we searched for him for days, but found nothin' but blood and his katana and… but… what if he wasn't dead? If he's alive?" The red turtle sounded so determined. Blood. Too much blood.

"How do ya' know?"

"I dunno. I just feel it."

Casey frowned. He had never heard his friend so confident since the incident.

"But the signs-"

"We found his blood, yes. But where's the body Casey? If he really died, why didn't we find his body?" He wanted to believe this, but a year had passed and there was no sign of his brother. If he were alive, he would have turned up.

"I've no idea. But listen, buddy. There are things we cannot explain. I think ya' just-"

"Do not try ta give me your bullshit, Jones," Raph interrupted, but never looked at his friend. "I thought this brotherly bond stuff's stupid, but now… I feel him, ya' know? Maybe this is crazy, but I really feel Leo, Casey. He cannot be dead." Once the red-clad turtle finished, silence landed between the two friends. They were watching the sunrise and thinking about what had been said. Raphael tried to hide his frustration, which was connected to his father. He knew that, he was hiding something. But why? Was Leonardo really alive? Or… was it just his stupid sensation? Nothing was right. It was clear that, the blue-banded turtle had died that day. Or not? Raphael's head hurt, his thought raced in his mind. The memoires, he felt them stronger. Why? Why he felt that something was coming? And that mysterious hole? It has to mean something. He remembered when he had looked around in that deep and dark hole alone. He had felt strange dark energies. Nothing… nothing was right.

"I just want ya' to prepare yourself. Something's coming, you'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** Bad, isn't it? What do you think? (:

xx


	3. The lost Brother

**Summary:** He was once a mighty leader, a fearless warrior. Then came Darkness. That night he was left for death. That night his brother left him to die. That night the brave turtle died and the spawn of the Devil was born, thirsting for revenge. One year later the Hamato family faces with a new enemy. With Leonardo.

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm here sooner than I thought. I just wanna say thank you for noticing my mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as possible. Well, about this one... I hate the formulation and I like the content. I'm sure this one is also full of mistakes, but I'm still learning English. I hope you will like it. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles.

* * *

A Foot ninja swiftly walked through the seemingly endless hallway. He was tall, sleek and muscular, yet he felt himself useless. Ever since his Master had organized a new, powerful army, the Foot Clan had not a lot to do. They had become worthless. This young ninja was also just a messenger, but he was glad that the Master still used him for something, if for no other, bringing news. He glided silently down the hall until he reached a large door. He raised his fist in front of the masterfully carved door, but instead of knocking he hesitated. The Master thought about this well, didn't he? The new army was upsetting too, but this... this was absolutely insane.

The young man took a deep breath and forced himself to knock. The door swung open, startling him. Light streamed out of the room, a result of which the ninja narrowed his eyes and raised his hand protectively to his forehead. He slowly walked into the large chamber. As his eyes got used to the brightness in front of him a beautiful chamber, decorated with carvings, unfolded. Paintings of bloody battle scenes adorned the walls. Battles on which the darkness triumphed. Blood, too much blood covered the fallen warriors' apparel and skin that almost scared the young man. Almost.

And then he saw him at the end of the hall, the mighty Master who was wearing a black, floor-length cloak, showing his back. He was watching something. The Foot ninja carefully approached the Master with growing curiosity. Once he was close enough, he caught a glimpse of two sharp swords secured to the wall, crossing each other. The Master ran his finger on one blade and a smile appeared on his face.

The young man timidly broke the silence, "Milord, the Blue Demon is ready," he informed the Master who turned with a rapid but gentle movement. A broad-brimmed, old-fashioned hat sat on his head, whose shadow covered his face. The young Foot ninja had never seen his master's face, only his evil smile that strongly demonstrated the power of his and hearing the news, this smile widened.

"Very good." The Master's low, raspy tone sliced in half the air like a sharp knife. The messenger ninja tried to show strength, but in fact, he was afraid. He had always respected the Lord's decisions, but this one was the most stupid thing he ever heard. Why did he trust _him_? He was a former enemy and he was afraid that he might betray the Master any time, yet the Master trusted him, kept him as his best soldier. But why? What did he have that he commands attention?

"Mister," he began, "I have a question," he swallowed. "Why… why do you trust him? He was our enemy. He is a Ha –"

"Are you questioning my decision?" The Master interrupted sharply, his posture firm, his hand at his belt. The Foot ninja swallowed again and apologized in a trembling voice, "My… my apologies, Master. I just… don't trust him. I don't think he is reliab –"His voice suddenly aborted, which was followed by a painful whimper. His breathing jammed, his eyes widened as unbearable pain came over his body. His gaze fixed on his abdomen. He glimpsed a blood-moist blade gone through his stomach. The pain is completely paralyzed his body, his face paled. He stared at the Master with bright eyes and realized it wasn't his katana. It was _his_, the Blue Demon's.

Someone leaned to his face, but he could not make out the facial features, his vision blurred with tears and agony.

"Do not dare question the Master again, useless worm," the Blue Demon whispered hoarsely into the Foot ninja's ear. His icy breath caressed his bare neck. The ninja couldn't speak, his whole body shaking. He felt a lump in his throat, he wanted to cry out, but no voice escaped his dry mouth.

"Understood?" When the messenger didn't answer, the Blue Demon yelled at him. The young man closed his teary eyes and nodded frantically. "I can't hear!" The Demon roared louder.

"Y… yes…" The young ninja no longer could hold back the tears. His body trembled such an extent as if electricity would have shaken him. The pain devoured him completely, the strength left his system along with the blood.

"Good." The Demon pulled the sword out from the ninja's stomach and stabbed into his heart. Hot pain washed over the messenger, pain he couldn't endure. He looked up at his Master once again, who seemed so calm, as if nothing had happened. And then the world ceased to exist.

The Blue Demon shoved the lifeless body away and put his weapon away. "I didn't like him," he said. The Master smiled with satisfaction and looked thoroughly at the warrior who was also wearing a long cloak, covering his green skin. His posture was stiff, his eyes murderous. Beautiful creature. The Master's most beautiful creature. The Lord was proud of him; he was finally ripe enough to fulfill his duty. Beautiful, beautiful creature.

"Are you sure you ready?" The Master asked determined.

"I'm waiting for this for a year," came the harsh reply. The Lord's evil smile became much wider. This was the day, they both felt it. This is the day when the cleansing begins, the day when the world is flushed clean.

"You know your mission?"

"I am the bringer of destruction and rebirth. I will eliminate the filth and dirt, which cover this beautiful world. I am the creator of a new life. I will destroy all the lies. This is my honor. Thank you for opening my eyes, Master. Without you, I would not have seen the light of truth. That rat blinded me. I want revenge." The Lord listened contentedly his most beautiful creature. He couldn't see his face, but felt the bloody desire emanating from him.

"As you wish, my child."

-T-M-N-T-

"You missed the lunch. Where have you been?" The voice of Hamato Michelangelo was soft and concerned. He wasn't a child anymore, but his baby blue eyes still remained. The homecoming Raphael gazed at him. The orange-masked turtle seemed much distraught than ever. His muscles were tensed, his glance prickly.

"What d'ya want, Mikey?" Raphael growled tensely. He didn't want company, especially not now. He just walked past his baby brother, when he spoke up again, "You think he's alive?" he asked. Raphael froze. What did he ask? No, it can't be. He did not mention him.

"I don't know, Mike," he replied. He wanted to say yes, but rather swallowed back the word. Because, what if he was wrong? What if his feelings were cheating him? "If he were alive, he would be here now," he added. Mike hung his head. "Yeah, maybe," he muttered. "I just… I've a strange feeling, like… I feel his presence. I know, this sounds crazy…"

Raphael's heart skipped a beat. It can't be. No way. No way! So he was not the only one. He knew this day was different, odd, icy aura hovered around him, aura, which surely belonged to his gone brother. At first he thought that he was insane, driven mad by the loss of his only big brother, because no one believed him. But now, Mikey felt the same. This had to mean something.

"Have you talked to our father?" A question escaped his dry throat, but received a negative response.

"No. Why? Should I have?"

Raph shook his head and bit his lip. There was something worrying in his posture that scared Michelangelo. He knew that Leo's death hit the red-clad turtle the hardest, but something wasn't right with him today. He seemed frustrated. He couldn't hold his tongue, asked, "You okay, dude?"

"Where's Donnie?" Instead of answering, Raphael came up with another question. Mike narrowed his eyes. Something was fucking wrong.

"In his lab," he said, but before he could continue, Raphael had stormed off towards Donatello's lab. He curiously followed him, trying to stop his hot-head brother, but without success. Once he took something into his head, nobody could stop him. Without knocking, the red turtle threw the door open, scaring to death his working brother. Donatello jumped out of his chair, which hit the ground with a loud thud. The genius brother was unexpected by his seemingly furious brother's appearance.

"Are you out of your mind? You scared me to death, idiot!" With fast breathing and rapid heart beating he cursed and tried to kill the red-banded turtle with his dark brown gaze. "If you ever –"

"Ya' feel him too, don't cha?" he suddenly asked, interrupting Don. The purple-clad turtle's eyes widened. He didn't understand he was completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the idiot, you know what I mean!" Raphael unstoppably raged, his amber eyes threw sparkles and his blood boiled up within seconds. He almost frightened Don with his uncomprehending behavior. Mikey proved that he wasn't crazy. He felt it too and if Don also admits… then it becomes evident that Splinter was lying. "Ya' feel it, right? Something's coming. Tell me I'm not insane."

"What's coming Raph? I… I don't understand," protested Don. He still didn't understand why Raph was so upset today. Should he feel something? Why would Raphael insane? There was no point.

"He's talkin' about him." A third voice sliced in half the airspace of the small lab. Everyone's gaze shifted to the doorway, where Michelangelo stood. Don's eyes hardened, he finally understood where this lot of anger came from. Biting his lower lip, he looked at Raphael and lost in thought. He really felt that something was eating him inside. He had slept uneasily at night, and now he had no appetite. He couldn't think about his eldest brother, it terribly hurt. Shit, he couldn't even say his name out loud!

"Splinter's hiding somethin'." Don was so lost in thought that when he came to his senses, his brother had already been talking.

"Hiding?" The purple turtle blurted out the question.

"Yeah. I was practicing in the dojo early dis morning when I met him. Geez, he looked so… terrified. I've never seen him like this before. Those eyes… I say, he knows somethin'. Something's gonna happen, we all feel it and I think he knows what. I asked him 'bout it, but he didn't say anything. I wanna know why."

Short silence. Mike and Don glanced at Raph, thinking. Maybe he was right, maybe not, but one thing was sure, this feeling was extremely disturbing and weird. So weird.

Donatello was the first, who broke the silence, "I don't know Raph. Splinter is our father. Why would he have secrets before us? It makes no sense." He wanted to believe, but he couldn't. Master Splinter was their father, their Sensei, their protector. Why would he lie? The red-masked turtle clenched his fists and swallowed back his anger, at least a part of it. They didn't believe him. His own brothers didn't believe him. But he wasn't crazy.

"You weren't there that day," he whispered sharply. Don's eyes widened. "Raph, I just want to say –"

"You didn't see, as they take him!" Raphael was no longer whispering. He was shouting, with so much fury in his tone. "They took Leo away from me. I… I tried to hold him… but I wasn't strong enough. They dragged him out of my grasp. He is gone, because I wasn't strong enough!" His voice trembled as he cried loudly. Don and Mike stared at him with fearful eyes. Raph had never showed weakness or emotion. Never. But now he just exploded right before their eyes. "Do you have any idea how I feel?"

No, they had no idea. They wanted to say something, but they just couldn't. Raphael continued, gazing hard at Don, "And you, genius! You wanna protest? You? You don't even say his fuckin' name out loud!" The purple-masked turtle lowered his head. Raph was right.

"'Kay Raph, that's enough!" Mike had enough. This time the red turtle went too far. Why? Even he didn't know. He was angry all day. He had yelled at Casey too. Perhaps this dark aura…

"No, not enough, Mike. I deserve answers. Is he really alive?"

"No. His soul isn't." Splinter?

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Tolerable?

xx


	4. The Black Soul

**Summary:** He was once a mighty leader, a fearless warrior. Then came Darkness. That night he was left for death. That night his brother left him to die. That night the brave turtle died and the spawn of the Devil was born, thirsting for revenge. One year later the Hamato family faces with a new enemy. With Leonardo.

**A/N:** Yea, I'm on fire! Here's the next update. (: Okay, I know it's probably full of mistakes, but I try to do my best. The chapters aren't so long because I'm busy nowadays and I don't have enough free time.  
Anyways, I hope you will like the third chapter. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, but the _Black Soul_ belongs to me.

* * *

Moments later the family was already sitting is Splinter's room in a small circle, surrounded by candles. The room was marked by Japanese atmosphere, some old paintings, weapons and valuable things seated on the shelves, which were collected by the old Sensei. The three turtles watched him carefully as he removing a book from the shelf and placing on the ground. It was an old, worn-covered book without title. When Splinter opened it, yellowish papers fell out of it.

The tree sons' curiosity grew larger. With tensed muscles, rapidly beating heart, they waited for their master to begin talking. Among them Raphael was the most nervous. He felt as guilt washing over his whole body because of his outburst. He accused his own Master, his own Father that enhanced the shame. He had tried to say sorry, but his father had simply silenced him. Now his stomach convulsed. He still felt that strange aura.

"I was afraid that it's too early to say the truth, but it seems the time has come," started Splinter determined, attracting the attention of his sons. "After Leonardo had gone, I did some research and found this." Master Splinter pointed at the old book. The turtles watched it attentively, but it was just a simply dingy book. "We didn't know, I didn't know anything about Oroku Saki's new army only that it is able to cause massive devastation."

"Yeah, but they are humans, aren't they?" Mike interrupted.

"Partly," came the reply. The brothers eyes widened in shock.

"What does that mean, Sensei?" Donatello moaned. Splinter unfolded a paper and laid it on the ground. The small candles produced enough light to be taken out what was written on the paper.

"A ninja master wrote this note in the seventeenth century while he was on a mission in Mianmar. It is a state in Southeast Asia, formerly called Burma. He resided in the state at the time of Konbaung dynasty and the then ruling introduced him the culture of the area. This nameless ninja master learned a lot about the Burma's life and he decided to stay a little longer to dig deeper in their legends, myths, and their history. This is a part of his research," Splinter pointed at the paper," which describes how people lived there. I found it in this book. The title has worn off, but I still remember it. It's called the Black Soul. The anonym master mentions the book in this note as his own work. While I was reading the content, I realized, the ninja master writes about one of the tribes in Burma."

"And how does it relate to Saki?" Raphael interrupted impatiently. He wasn't interested in the details, just the point. Master Splinter smiled softly at his hot-headed son, and said, "Patience, Raphael. Let me explain from the beginning. This is the only way to understand."

The red-banded turtle growled, but nodded and tried not to get angry. The Sensei continued, gazing at the book,"The local people knew few things about this tribe. The ninja master only heard rumors about it and found that people were afraid of them. Once he asked the king to tell about this strain. Hearing the request, the emperor became tense and continued the conversation in private. The master learned that this tribe is not an ordinary tribe. The people have strange habits there, they eat raw meat, and they have some interesting ability. They are the best hunters in the state, but that's all. The king didn't know anything about them, because his delegates or didn't return, or came back in a condition they were useless."

"What did the king mean 'useless'?"

"As if the returnees' soul would have been disappeared." The answer shocked everyone in the small room. The turtles glanced at each other with questioning look. "Their skin was pale, they were shaking, their eyes were bloodshot and they weren't able to speak, as if they would have been tortured. One or two days later they all died. Nothing could save them. The incident has prompted the master to investigate this strain. He equipped and set off. After two days of walking, he found them. He tried to approach them in a special way – the book details it – but he failed and trapped. Thanks to a miracle, the master wasn't get hurt, so he could monitor the tribe's life thoroughly. He stated that these people are not really killers. They lived average life with strange habits. One day the chieftain invited him to lunch and told him about their disagreement with the Konbaung dynasty. Their men constantly tried to harm the weaker ones and they didn't understand, why. They talked a lot with each other about everything. The ninja master and the chieftain over time became friends. But this was only a sham. One morning the master was invited to a hunt and he realized that these people were manipulating their prey. They did the same thing as the king's envoys. But the real prey was not the animal but him. They attacked. The ninja master couldn't fight back; he felt pain, suffering and darkness. He felt darkness as if his mind would have been erased. He soon figured out that this tribe lives for kill. For murder."

"What happened to him?"

"They weren't humans. They were monsters, heartless demons, who looked like humans. Thanks to his skills, the ninja master escaped and returned to the dynasty. He couldn't speak, his hands were trembling, but he tried to write about his discovery. He described almost everything about the mysterious tribe's life. He called them the Black Soul, because he didn't feel his spirit, but blackness. They did this to him. They gave him unbearable pain. Nine days later he died. He never finished the book."

As Splinter finished, silence fell over the room. The turtles sat motionless, staring at nothing. The whole story was creepy and almost unbelievable. Soul eaters? Is it possible? No, it can't be. This must be a stupid joke, a horror story for kids. Mike and Don shivered. Their heart pounded fast and they were sure, they wouldn't sleep tonight. And Raph… he just stared at the book sharply without blinking. Mike gestured with his head toward him. Splinter sighed and put a paw on his son's shoulder.

"So, you wanna say that the Shredder somehow found 'em and made a covenant with 'em," the red-banded turtle said, never looking up at his father.

"More than likely," Splinter agreed softly. Raphael shook his head and closed his eyes. The anger began to boil in his veins. He breathed rapidly, trying to hold himself still. But he couldn't. He saw in red. They took Leo and made him suffer. And… and he didn't do anything to save him. His brother, his only big brother suffered because of him. It was his fault. He let him die. He let him in pain. No, agony. There's no way to survive. He died… he died… he died. He killed him… he killed him. He made him suffer… a lot. His fault.

"But Sensei, we feel something… something that belongs to Leo," Mikey stated. Splinter took a deep breath.

"I tried to reach your brother's mind million times, but I couldn't. The energy that you feel is possibly the damage in your brother bond. If one of you gets hurt, you all feel it. This is because your bond is very strong. I'm so sorry, Michelangelo."

Mike sighed and lowered his head to hide his spilling tears. He missed his eldest brother. They all missed Leonardo.

"Sensei. There's one thing I don't understand. What have they done to him? I mean exactly? They just… took the ninja master's soul?" Donatello inquired. "Are you sure they are responsible for all the devastation in New York?"

"As I read the book, I knew for sure. The dark energy, of which the master speaks, the same as that surrounds us. Sure on the basis of the analysis."

"But how? How can they kill soul?"

"The ninja mater didn't know. He only noticed it, when it already happened. The book provides answers to nearly all your questions, Donatello." Master Splinter closed the book, from which another paper fell to the ground, and handed the purple-masked turtle. "No more secrets, I promise," he added. Donatello nodded and took the book.

"Which part of it is unfinished?" Michelangelo asked when he wiped the tears from his face. Splinter looked at him with so very soft eyes and leaned closer. "There is a symbol on the last page, but what it represents, it has been no one will know."

Raphael only half-listened to his father, he completely excluded himself from the family atmosphere. He slowly picked up the fallen page and studied it thoroughly. The whole story about the Black Soul seemed incomplete. So they were soul eaters, but how? Were they humans? That day… the day when his older brother died, because he died… oh my god. _He died._ Their attackers were humans, Raphael was sure. But… strange… humans. _His brother died because of him. They were outnumbered. Blood, so much blood. Leo died. He died._ A symbol… There was a symbol on the paper. A familiar symbol. _Oh_ _god_, _Leo_ _died_, _because_ _of him_. _He died_. It depicted a lightning, the lower stem was pulled through.

_The ninja master had been duped. The members of the tribe surrounded him. They were outnumbered. They growled as wild animals, bloodlust sparkled in their dark eyes. The victim felt something in the air. Coldness, darkness, poison. His whole body tensed as he inhaled this poison, which ran through his veins fast. His lungs flared in pain, the ninja master – or Leo? – couldn't breathe. The poison suffocated him, but he couldn't give up. He had to fight… Leo had to fight. He drew out his weapons and collected his strength. He was a ninja, a warrior, who knows no fear. He cried out and the fight began. Clatter of swords, angry, deep animal growl, blood, screams, more blood. The ninja master massacred them, almost all of them. When he thought he won, a sharp pain shot through his body. Unbearable pain. The anonymous master – _Leo?_ – shouted in agony. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The master still screamed, holding his head. Like if someone wants to rip his soul out. The pain was… he couldn't… Everything was darkened. Emptiness. He felt emptiness. Blackness. His body convulsed, his eyes burnt. Nothing. Just pain. And a symbol written in blood…_

"I've seen dis symbol," Raphael whispered in a small shock. His breathing was shallow, his mind confused. He was haunted by those images and sounds again.

The others stopped talking and glanced at him in surprise. Raphael held up the paper so his brothers and sensei could see it.

"Where?" Splinter asked eyes narrowed. The red-banded turtle swallowed. "When we were ambushed," he replied. "I saw it on the ground written in blood. Leo's blood."

Another silence. The brothers just stared at nothing, digesting the Black Soul theory. The whole thing was creepy. Soul eaters? Was it even possible? Raphael clenched his fist. Everything suggested that his brother is dead, but he did not believe in this. Dark aura? No. He felt him. He felt Leo. He is alive, he knew it.

"I'm so sorry my sons." Master Splinter was the first, who broke the silence, quoting his words to Raphael primarily. "Leonardo didn't survive. As no other victim. I'm so sorry." After finishing his speech, the Sensei lowered is head and sighed deeply.

"I don't believe in that," Raphael said firmly, fury in his glance. All eyes fell on him once again.

"Please, my son. You're old enough to understand this book. You must –"

"No. I feel him, I really feel him. I will prove it." The red-clad ninja stood up and simply left, leaving his shocked family behind.

-T-M-N-T-

The Blue Demon wiped the blood from his sword. He was alone in complete silence and gloom. He liked silence because he could think, no one interrupted him. Today was the day when he fulfills his destiny. Today, blood will flow, blood of liars. Today he will release the world and wash away the dirt, dirt of guilt and sin. The red blood burned in his veins. Desire. Bloodlust. Blood. He wanted to taste blood. His coffee brown eyes gleamed. Today he will be free. No more pain, no more suffering, no more responsibility. Freedom.

Suddenly he noticed something on his table. A hat. It was a black hat with a message. The Blue Demon curiously picked up the note and read it.

_**Wear it with honor, my beautiful creature. You've earned it.**_

A smile appeared on his face. This hat belonged to his mighty Master. And now he gave it to him. To his most beautiful creature. The Demon gently took it in his hand and stroked its brim.

"We are ready, Leader," said someone behind him. The Blue Demon's smile grew wider. He put on the Master's hat, and answered, "Let's begin."

* * *

**A/N:** So? Let me know what you think. (:

xx


	5. First purge

**Summary:** He was once a mighty leader, a fearless warrior. Then came Darkness. That night he was left for death. That night his brother left him to die. That night the brave turtle died and the spawn of the Devil was born, thirsting for revenge. One year later the Hamato family faces with a new enemy. With Leonardo.

**A/N:** Hey there. (: Okay, this chapter is really short and awful. Sorry. I cannot write (in English). Sorry for the mistakes, I try to do my best.

Rated T (may changes!)

**Warning**: Strong violence!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, but the _Black Soul_ belongs to me.

* * *

The evening colored the sky black while heat and loud music filled Chinatown. Wherever the eye could see, people, lights, fun and laughter ruled the colorful streets. It's no wonder since one of the biggest festivals in Chinatown approached the finale. Lanterns lit up the streets, heavenly smells circulated in the air, noise, crowd, celebration in every corner. Confetti fell from the sky into joyful faces who just cheered a huge red-colored dragon. The entire district was closed, car traffic had no chance here. Defenseless people everywhere. Perfect place to raise awareness.

A drunken old man swept the confetti off of his gray hair and cursed sullenly. He loved parades, but not confetti. With an empty glass in his hand, he crossed a few people who were laughing and screaming, trying to find a quieter place. His head hurt and the loud noise made the pain even worse. Maybe he drank too much, he felt sick. He walked past the floodlit buildings and stopped in a quiet alley and threw up. When his stomach became empty, he plopped down on the floor and sighed deeply. The music could still be heard so far. The old man swore again.

He suddenly became aware of a clattering sound. He carefully looked around, but he was so dizzy that he couldn't concentrate properly. Nothing. He saw nothing, but got up and checked the alley on the safe side. Another small noise hit his ears, but he still saw nobody around.

"Is anyone there?" he asked with husky voice. No one answered, just another clatter. The old man swallowed back another hit of nausea. Or fear? He didn't know. The alley was dark and… was it a shadow? He could have sworn he saw something. But he was alone. Nothing. He hiccupped, which was followed by a groan. "Kids…"

He walked toward the lights, but didn't reach the airspace of the festival. Something strong grabbed his legs and with full force pulled him back into the darkness. A bloody scream escaped his throat, a loud, fearful death scream. The music drowned out his voice but when blood spurted from the dark alley, panic broke out. The district filled with rapid, masked figures who thirsted for blood and flesh. Screams replaced the music, blood splattered everywhere instead of confetti. The festival has changed into living hell within seconds. Terrified people rushed wherever they could, but the street was so crowded that they were trapped, becoming easy target. Like a horror movie. People pushed away each other to be able to escape, treading the life out of the fallen ones. Smell of complete terror, it even made hungrier the unknown attackers.

The frightened people had no chance. The attackers grabbed them and brutally massacred everyone with their swords… and their bare hands. The number of corpses increased. They thrust a sword into the victims' chests, they ripped out their throats. Blood. So much blood that covered the concrete and the walls. The people's last moment froze on their pale faces. Dread.

A horrified Chinese woman tried to drag her two young children to their car, but they never got there. A masked man blocked their way, the woman stabbed from behind, who vomited blood and collapsed on the pavement. Her children were crying and shouting for help ... then they fell, still holding the dead mother's hand.

Terror, panic, screams, praying. Terror, panic, screams, praying. Terror, panic, screams, praying. Everywhere. People helplessly fell to their knees and prayed to God, but no one could protect them from death. Everyone begged everyone except a cloaked figure who walked in complete tranquility among the corpses. A hat perched on his head, his body was covered by the black cloak. He wasn't human. Blood stuck on his bare feet that brought a smile to his face. He walked as calmly as if nothing happened. He was proudly watching his murderers' great job. This incident draws attention to all of New York. As well as _theirs_. That is the purpose. He wants to be noticed and sometimes it requires sacrifice. This is only a small sampling. The purge just comes afterwards. Tomorrow, but it might today the television will be filled by their symbol, the symbol of cleansing.

When the screams slowly died down, the masked figures lit the scenery and the dragon that was burning with a huge flame. The flames were dancing on the walls, celebrating their first successful hunting. The fire of winning highlighted the Blue Demon who stooped in the middle of the street, raised his head and pointed at a large building. Soon the lightning symbol appeared on the wall from the blood of the victims. The Blue Demon's warm smile grew larger, his coffee brown gaze gleamed. He was proud. Proud of his killers, proud of his mighty Master and proud of himself. Finally, he is able to see clear. No more fog, no more responsibility, no more guilt. Only freedom.

He raised his hands and began conducting. For victory.

-T-M-N-T-

It was almost midnight. April wrapped herself in a towel and stepped into the living room. Her wet hair tickled her shoulders. She loved that feeling. She felt herself free. Before she sat down, she looked out the window. It was really dark outside. Tonight was a parade in Chinatown. She wanted to go, but Casey didn't, no matter how hard she begged to him. So they stayed at home. Now April had no regrets. She didn't know why but a really strange, dark feeling pressed her shoulders. A mysterious inner voice constantly tried to warn her about something… something important. She probably just slept badly. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing.

She sat down lazily and turned on the TV. She was no longer sleepy when she saw Chinatown in the news, at least what's left of it. Her pulse accelerated, she couldn't breathe. It wasn't a joyful carnival. It was a cemetery. The live coverage reported of brutal massacre. Firefighters reached the scene, sirens could be heard in the distance. A mass grave has become of the parade.

"_I have not seen such a thing! Massacre occurred…"_ A shocked reporter's voice filled the room. The media immediately withdrew from the scene.

"_New York is added to the history again?"_

"_Mass murder! Chinatown's carnival…"_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Authorities are still unable to provide information. There are too many dead bodies."_

"_There's a symbol on the wall. Does it mean something? Will they continue?"_ The TV screen displayed the mentioned symbol, a crossed lightning written in blood. April's stomach clenched. She still couldn't breathe properly. Hearing the news… oh dear… Holding her head, she almost cried out, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Gosh, she wanted to go… she wanted to visit the festival… Casey… he saved her life. If they were there… oh gosh… She shuddered, her whole body shivered and paled. She knew it. She felt it. Something bad is going to happen. Here it is. Someone killed innocent people, a lot of innocent people. And that symbol…

"Casey!" she shouted with a trembling voice. "Call Raph!"

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be longer, but I cannot promise. What do you think? Worth to continue?

xx


End file.
